Wearing too much Makeup not near Enough Clothes
by Halawen
Summary: It's Clare's 18th birthday so Alli & Jenna are taking her to a club opening and as part of her present give her a makeover. When they make her over to look more like them Clare feels uncomfortable. Just what will Fitz think when he sees her? Can this birthday disaster be saved? Quickie shot. Please read A/Ns.


**Ta Da! New quickie shot because I thought of one and well my brain just won't stop.**

 **I own nothing but the idea.**

 **All the things to know before reading:**

 ***Takes place on Clare's 18** **th** **birthday**

 ***She did have cancer**

 ***She broke up with Eli and slept with Drew but she is not pregnant**

 ***Fitz still works at The Dot**

 **Alright that does it I hope you guys enjoy!**

 **Wearing too much Makeup not near Enough Clothes**

"Clare you can't go to the club dressed like a nun," Alli admonishes.

"I am not dressed like a nun and what is wrong with what I'm wearing?" I question.

"Uh because you look like you're 30 and not like you turned 18 today," Alli replies.

"Alli's right, dressing professionally is great for some things but not going to a club. We've had these tickets for months, we got them for you so you have to come," Jenna tells me.

"I never asked for the tickets," I remind them.

"It's your birthday present silly. How about as part pf your birthday present we dress you and do your makeup," Alli says squealing at the end.

"Yes, yes! A makeover for your birthday!" Jenna shrieks excitedly clapping her hands and jumping up and down.

"No you guys…" I begin but Alli cuts me off.

"Clare please let us do this, please please please please plea…"

"Okay fine," I give in before Alli starts pleading on her knees, "just for tonight you guys can never ever do this again."

Jenna and Alli both let out ear piercingly happy squeals and run to their closet while I fall back on the bed. After about twenty minutes they rush over to the bed with their arms full of clothes. The first nightmare they have me try on is a leather skirt, then a red dress that hardly covers anything at all. After four more equally awful outfits they put me in a dark red miniskirt, a black top that has blue flames over the chest and stops just under them so that my midriff is showing. The top has half-sleeves but they're sheer and I still feel naked. To complete this terrible outfit Alli gives me spiked black ankle boots. With my outfit picked out they start doing my makeup. Lipstick to match my skirt, dark eyeshadow for the smoky look and so much eyeliner and mascara I think I look a little like Cleopatra when they're done.

"You guys I look like a prostitute," I complain looking at the outfit in the mirror.

"You look sexy and no prostitute could possibly look this good," Jenna responds.

"I feel naked."

"Nonsense all the important things are covered, now come on we need to go," Alli insists pulling my hand.

Alli's wearing red heels and a red dress, a little red dress that has pretty much no back, barely covers her ass and is held up by a flimsy string that ties at the back of her neck since the dress is halter style. It also has ties on the sides at the thighs so she can make it even shorter. Jenna wears a black dress with a deep V-neckline, it's longer than Alli's or mine but with a slit that goes all the way up to her thigh bone. We put on coats to sneak past Alli's parents and get in her car, taking off our coats. She drives us to the club which is packed. We get out of the car and I can barely walk in the heels but Alli and Jenna pull me along, it's also bone chillingly cold outside but we run to the front of the lcub.. Since we actually have tickets to the clubs opening we go to the line at the door and Alli gives the guy our tickets. He lets us in and I look around the club, there are a lot of girls here, a few guys and I still feel naked.

"It's hot in here and I still wish I had on more clothes," I remark but I practically have to yell for them to hear me.

"We'll get some water," Alli says in my ear. I get bumped into by someone and when I turn around again Alli and Jenna are gone.

"Great," I huff looking around.

"Well hello there sexy thing, you want to dance?"

"No," I respond to the guy who hasn't stopped looking at my breasts.

"Oh come on dance with me," he says trying to grab my arm and I swat his arm away jabbing his foot with my spiked heel.

"Guess these things do come in handy," I grin to myself while the guy is hopping in pain on one foot.

I walk to the bar to try and find Alli and Jenna but don't see them anywhere. I do get whistled at by guys and even a couple of girls and leered at by all the guys. I also get sneers from some girls but I already feel ridiculously uncomfortable in this getup. Just when I think it can't get any worse I run into someone I know. Or rather I get bumped into by a pack of girls and bump into him.

"CLARE!" Fitz exclaims when he turns around to see who collided with him. "What are you d…what are you wearing?" He asks changing his question half way through. "And what's with all the makeup?" He inquires looking up from my outfit. I don't have a response so I just bite my lip. "It just looks so wrong on you b…"

"What are you saying? You think only Alli can wear this? You think I don't have the body for it do you? I didn't want to wear this but I don't think my body looks that horrible in it," I snap at him and turn around pushing my way past two people to get away from Fitz.

"CLARE W…" Fitz calls after me but I ignore him and keep walking.

After a few more whistles from guys and another couple of guys hitting on me, being insulted by Fitz and not being able to find my friends I'm ready to leave. The guys in here seem to have a different idea however. As I make my way near the stage, and thereby to the front by going along the walls, a couple of guys follow me and then flank me on either side.

"Hey Baby you seem to be all alone want to come party with us?"

"I'm not your baby and not if you were the last two guys on earth," I respond.

"Don't be rude we just want you to come party with us," the other guy insists and they both try to grab my arms.

I spin around really quickly and push them away from me. However this action throws me off balance, I go stumbling backward and fall through a door. Thankfully I'm saved by not one but three pairs of arms that catch me just as the door closes behind me.

"I love this place the hot girls are just falling into our arms," smiles one of the guys who caught me. I finally look at the owners of all the arms that kept me from falling onto the floor and realize they belong to none other than Rocky, Riker and Ross Lynch of R5! Currently my favorite band, also Alli and Jenna's which explains why they brought me here for my birthday, assuming they knew of course.

"Rocky!" Rydel scolds her brother for the comment. "Ignore him are you okay?" She asks helping me to stand and get out of her brothers arms.

"Yeah I think so it's these stupid shoes I can't walk in spiked heels. Thanks for catching me guys," I smile at them and realize I managed to fall into the backstage hallway.

"No problem we like catching pretty girls," Riker smiles.

"And that was quite the entrance," Ross says.

"It's a good thing we were just coming in to catch you or you'd have bumped right into Jonas there," Rocky comments pointing to a very intimidating bodyguard.

"If you can't walk in spiked heels why'd you wear them?" Rydel questions, then Ellington takes her hand pulling her into the green room. Ross, Riker and Rocky sort of herd me into the green room and Riker motions for me to sit in a chair.

"They aren't mine this entire outfit was picked out by my two best girlfriends. They brought me here for my birthday and as part of it they decided to give me a makeover, which includes the makeup, I never wear this much. They dress like this and were adamant about me being in club-wear but I feel naked a…" I'm saying but stop when Mark, Stormie and Ryland walk in.

"Well hello who's this?" Stormie asks.

"Don't know we never caught her name just her," Riker replies.

"Sorry I'm Clare Edwards; it's nice to meet you all and an incredible pleasure as a fan and a journalist."

"You're a journalist?" Mark questions.

"Well no not yet, aside from a terrible internship last year, I'm actually in my senior year of high school. But being a journalist is my dream, in fact I just applied to Columbia," I explain.

"But her friends gave her a truly terrible makeover for her birthday. I have an idea though Mom come with me," Rydel says standing up and then takes my hand pulling me out of the chair. "Come with us Clare, we'll be back in a few minutes," Rydel says to the guys and we walk out, when we get to the bodyguards Stormie grabs me a backstage pass and I put it on. "You're lucky we brought the bus today, we usually bring a van but this is not technically a tour stop we're playing here as a favor to a family friend," Rydel informs me as we go to the R5 tour bus. I'm keeping a calm exterior but the fan girl inside of me is screaming and jumping up and down. "Mom she needs a new outfit and better makeup, wait right here Clare we'll be right back," Rydel says and I nod. They both return a moment later with a long white and blue boho bat-sleeve blouse. "Here this should fit you like a dress since it's a long blouse, you can change back there, and these black boots will go great with it."

"Thanks," I grin going to the back room and closing the door; I take off Alli's terrible clothes and slip on the blouse which almost goes to my knees since Rydel is so much taller than I am so it is like a dress. It's a bit tight in a couple of places but it generally fits and most importantly it covers everything! Her boots are a bit big on me but they're wedge heels and not too high. "This is so much better thank you so much," I grin when I emerge.

"You look a lot happier," Stormie smiles.

"Hang on one more thing, Mom can you do something about that makeup please?" Rydel asks skipping back.

Stormie has me go into the washroom to wash off my makeup. When I emerge she has me put on lipstick only a couple shades darker than my own lips. Then she does simple eyeliner just to accentuate my eyes and mascara and that's it.

"So much better thank you so much," I grin.

"Hang on one last thing," Rydel says wrapping a black belt dotted with rhinestones around my waist. It cinches in the dress a little so that it now fits my shape better and I love the whole picture I see in the mirror, unlike after Alli and Jenna were done with me.

"It's wonderful thank you both, I really can't thank you enough," I smile hugging them both because for the first time that night I'm happy.

"Don't worry about it, consider it a birthday present but right now we have to get back inside because I have to go on and play very soon," Rydel says.

We leave the bus and I'm not even thinking about Alli's clothes in the tour bus. We run back into the club, because it's very cold outside, through the stage door and to the green room. When I enter the guys whistle in approval which makes me blush.

"Thanks I feel so much better," I smile.

"And you look so much better, now come on Sis we have to go on," Riker tells her and I try step out of the way not sure what to do but Rocky grabs my hand. An announcement rings out through the club announcing R5.

"Ready, set, rock," the band chants and then they go on stage bringing me with them.

"Welcome everyone we are R5 and this is our new friend Clare celebrating her birthday here tonight. Everyone wish her happy birthday," Ross says into the mike and everyone cheers. I blush and sort of wave to the audience then blush more when all three of the brothers kiss me! Rocky and Ross each kiss one of my cheeks and Riker kisses my temple from behind then on the same side Ross is kissing my cheek. I freeze when I feel all three of their lips on my skin, my mouth opens with shock and I'm sure I'm blushing. The audience is clapping but I'm still in shock, I start to smile when Rocky takes my hand and guides me to the backstage stairs. Ryland is waiting in the doorway and he kisses my cheek as well, the same one as Rocky did, which the audience also sees and begins cheering. Ryland walks me to the door leading back to the club, the one I fell through, a bouncer opens it and I go through.

"EEEEE CLARE!" Alli and Jenna squeal running over to me. They start saying other things but as the band is now playing so I can't hear them.

The rest of the night is great, we dance to every song and sing along and now that I don't feel naked, like a hooker or awkward and I'm not getting leered at I can enjoy every minute. When the band goes off stage after their set I realize Alli's clothes are still on the tour bus. I also realize that I still have a backstage pass.

"I need to get your clothes I'll meet you guys out front," I tell them.

"I think you just want more kisses from the Lynch brothers," Alli teases.

I ignore her and go the backstage door, I push it open and this time I do open it into a bouncer but when he sees my backstage pass he lets me in. The band is in the green room but they're about to leave.

"That was awesome and thank you all for turning a terrible birthday into an unbelievably incredible one," I grin stepping into the room.

"It was our pleasure, you're very sweet Clare," Stormie smiles.

"I do need to get my friend's clothes though."

"No problem we're headed back to the tour bus," Rydel grins.

"Can I still change with everyone in there?" I question.

"You don't need to change I told you the outfit was a birthday present," Rydel says.

I tell her thanks and we go out to the bus, I grab the clothes, tell them all it was a great show again, thank them all again and say goodbye. I leave the bus and walk around to the parking lot finding Alli and Jenna.

"So did you have a good birthday?" Alli inquires.

"Amazing but dressing like this is not for me," I reply handing Alli her clothes.

"I'm glad to hear it," Fitz says from behind me and I turn around to face him. "Would you two mind if I take Clare so I can talk to her? I promise to get her back safe."

"I'll see you guys tomorrow," I say to my friends and Fitz motions for me to follow him. Now that I'm not running around, dancing or just giddy from getting kissed by the Lynch boys I'm feeling the fact it's freezing and I shiver. Fitz takes off his coat and puts it on my shoulders. We get to his car and he unlocks it opening the door for me, he goes around to the driver's side and gets in turning on the heater.

"I'm sorry for what I said before it came out wrong. Those clothes looked bad but not because you looked bad in them. You have a gorgeous body Clare and you should be proud of it, even show it off if you want. But I know that's not you and when you do choose to show off more of your body it should be for someone worthy of it and not the whole world. These clothes look much better on you but with your beauty you could wear a dirt sack and still look amazing," Fitz tells me and I blush biting my lip.

"My mom thinks I'm sleeping at Alli and Jenna's tonight, do you maybe want to grab some dessert? I still haven't had any birthday cake," I comment.

Fitz just smiles starting the car and begins driving. This night might have started out badly but it turned out to be the best, and most memorable, birthday ever!

 **This story is for informational purposes only, I do not condone stumbling through backstage doors accidently or "accidently" on purpose in an effort to meet famous people, or anyone for that matter. If you did it would not be story and you would most likely be booted out by a very strong, muscly and angry bouncer.**


End file.
